


Mass Effect Andromeda: Aftermath Season #2

by orphan_account



Series: Mass Effect Andromeda: Continuation [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Andromeda Initiative, Asari - Freeform, Canon Continuation, Gen, Geth, Humans, Kett, Salarians, Turians, black ops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Continuing the story of Sara Ryder and her team of ghosts as they prepare for all-out war against the Kett and scramble to locate the last Ark.





	1. Chapter 1

_ The Nexus, Zhang He System _

 

Sara Ryder blew at a rebellious strand of hair that had somehow escaped her ponytail. It was actually a welcome distraction at the moment. She was both bored and annoyed at the proceedings going on just a few feet below her and her hair allowed her to focus on something else. Not that this last lasted very long.

 

_ “...can’t believe we’re even discussing this number eight!” _ Sara heard the angry voice of Nakmor Kesh growl. The Krogan’s voice being carried up to Sara through a speaker set into the wall of the room she was in.

 

_ “We must be Superintendent, in our situation we cannot afford to ignore any tool as potentially useful as this no matter how we-” _ Jarun Tann, the acting director of the Andromeda Initiative, started to reply but Kesh growled over him before he could finish

 

_ “These aren’t TOOL’s we’re talking about her Tann! It’s a horde of GETH! Leaving aside the question of if we can even control them for a moment, as the only one present who is a member of a race that has been used as disposable soldiers I say we can NOT do this. What kind of message would we be sending to the Angara?”  _ the Krogan woman almost bellowed.

 

_ “There is no need to shout Superintendent, and while I applaud your commitment to ethics we need to be practical. If we are wiped out by a Kett counter attack then what will they have gained us?” _ Tann asked in his maddeningly calm way. Sara could just imagine the fire blazing in Kesh’s eyes.

 

_ “So we just unleash a horde of Geth that we aren’t even sure we could control on the Heleus Cluster? I imagine that the Anagra might object to that! How do we know we aren’t exchanging one aggressor for another?” _ Kesh snapped.

 

“How long is Kandros going to let this go on?” Sara asked in an exasperated voice. Avitus Rix, the Turian pathfinder and the rooms other occupant, shrugged.

 

“It’s not like he can just speak and they’ll all listen.” the Turian pointed out.

 

“He could try, neither he or Scott has said a damned word” Sara answered petulantly. She knew she was taking out her temper on Rix and she even regretted on some level. Just not enough to stop.

 

“They’re playing it smart Ryder, let everyone else talk themselves out and then come fresh to the argument,” Rix explained.

 

“They’re all politicians down there, waiting for them to talk themselves out could take hours!” Sara groused.

 

“They’re just scared, and you know scared people make dumb decisions,” Rix said patiently. Sara did indeed know this well, part of what she did for the Initiative involved her scaring people senseless and then exploiting their bad decisions. She thought about this for a moment before shooting Rix a sideways glance.

 

“Since when did you become such a diplomat?” she asked half accusingly.

 

Rix grinned at this as she said “Side effect of being a pathfinder. I don’t get to just DO things anymore, I have to explain and convince.”

 

“Well they’ll make a politician of you yet,” Sara said with a heavy sigh.

 

“There’s no need to get nasty Ryder,” Rix said with an obvious note of disapproval in his voice. This was enough to make Sara grin despite her mood. But it faded quickly as she listened to arguing for a few more moments. She and Rix were standing in a small room that overlooked the conference room the others were standing in. Of course, most of the people below didn’t know they were being observed. The room she was in had a two-way mirror that allowed her to watch the verbal pyrotechnics below without being seen herself.

 

The reason for this secrecy was the nature of Sara’s job for the initiative. Her official cover as merely the commander of an APEX team wouldn’t have been enough for her to be allowed access to this meeting. Her unofficial but actual role as the leader of the Initiative’s first and only black ops unit necessitated it. It also helped that she’d been the one who’d discovered the Geth hidden in the bowels of the Nexus.

 

“How did they explain away me being the one who found the Geth? Scott knows about this ‘benefactor’ but what about the others?” Sara asked as she stared down at her brother. Scott Ryder was the human pathfinder for the Initiative and too many in Heleus he remained THE pathfinder. Hero to the pioneers from the Milky Way and the Angara alike. 

 

Scott’s official role as pathfinder made him one of the more senior members of the initiative. This was proved by the fact that not only Scott but the Asari and Salarian pathfinders were present as well. But it was Scott’s reputation based on his actions during the war with the Archon that really gave weight to his words. When Scott Ryder spoke up even the leaders of the Initiative or the Angara had to listen.  

 

Unfortunately, Scott had chosen to use his voice to press for absolute transparency and clean dealing from the Initiative. Sara didn’t disagree with these goals but she did think they were a little naive. Governments needed people like her and her team to do the nasty things that needed doing in secret. Which was why Scott knew nothing of Sara’s true job, like the rest of the Initiative he thought she was just another member of APEX. 

 

Sara was widely known figure among the peoples of Heleus simply due to her last name. She was, and probably always would be, the ‘other Ryder’. And whether he realized it or not Scott’s easy acceptance of Sara as just another APEX soldier helped reinforce this. Not that she minded of course. It was actually an indispensable part of her cover.

 

“The others know that Varn is your intelligence officer, we told them that he simply brought a tip based on data mining to you. No one asked many questions.” Rix told her. Sara nodded, this was a good sign that meant her cover was intact.

 

“Shouldn’t you be down there?” she asked the Turian.

 

“I made my excuses. Besides, would you rather be up here or down there?” Rix asked her pointedly.

 

“Touche,” Sara said as she studied the debate going on below her for another few moments. It was now centered on the military strength of the Initiative-Angara alliance. And more specifically how it would stack up against any future Kett attacks on Heleus. From what she could gather things didn’t look promising. 

 

“Not sure I’d be able to sit so calmly through this part either,” Rix said as she moved to stand beside Sara. She knew what he meant. Tann was in the middle of a monologue about the military weakness of the alliance. He might be correct but Sara knew that every soldier in the room would resent this words.

 

“How weak are we really?” she finally asked. Though she was technically a member of the Initiative’s military arm she rarely had chances to interact with many other members. The nature of her team's works kept them isolated most of the time. She doubted she had any better grasp of the overall military situation than Tann himself, loathe though she was to admit it.

 

“Tann isn’t wrong. The Initiative was meant to be a peaceful colonial effort, not a military one. We’ve got APEX, and that’s something because man for man they’re probably the best fighting force in the cluster.” Rix answered.

 

“But there are what? Five hundred APEX personnel? Maybe five-fifty?” Sara asked.

 

“Less, digging the Kett out of their holes has been costly,” Rix said with a sigh.

“And the Angara? I have no idea how many troops they have.” Sara admitted.

 

“They’re doing their best to make the transition from resistance movement to standing military as quickly as possible but that’s never easy. We’re trying to help but there are a lot of people who are used to doing their own things who are now being asked to accept regular discipline.” Rix said with a shake of his head. 

 

Sara supposed this was inevitable. The Angara had been at war with the Kett for decades but always as rebels in isolated cells. Many of their leaders had become leaders solely based on their ability to wage guerrilla war, which didn’t necessarily argue for their ability to lead disciplined military units. In fact, it could often mean the opposite, indicating personalities that would chafe under any kind of supervision. Not unlike Sara herself.

 

“Still, they have to have thousands of fighters on hand and a much larger recruiting base than us.” Sara pointed out.

 

“True…” Rix agreed with an inclination of his head “...but that doesn’t mean they’re willing to throw them all into joint actions with us.”

 

“And what about us? Besides APEX we have the militia right?” Sara asked.

 

“For what that’s worth…” Rix muttered in a way that made Sara shoot him a quizzical look. Noticing this he shook his head again and said “...I shouldn’t be so negative. They’re all good people who want to defend their homes but the idea of putting them against Kett regulars keeps me up at night.”

 

Sara could just imagine. She’d seen the results of such unequal contests back in the Milky Way. She always found it interesting how much people romanticize the struggle of such underdogs. It was probably because the ones who actually lasted long enough to be romanticized were so rare. Most such groups ended up being ground under the boots of their enemies.

 

“Besides we have equipment issues…” Rix was still speaking apparently having not noticed Sara’s grim reverie “...we barely have enough weapons to go around as it is. And there’s such a demand for industrial and scientific production that we can’t make more fast enough.“

 

“I’ve noticed, some of the guards on the station are holding guns that might not even fire,” Sara said grimly.

 

“You don’t know the half of it Ryder, and it’s not just small arms. Our entire motor pool is limited to a handful of Grizzlies and Makos, three Hammerheads, and some mechs. Not exactly an army in waiting.” Rix said grimly.

 

“What about the Nomads?” Sara asked referring to the vehicles the pathfinder’s used for exploration of new worlds.

 

“We’re working on arming them but we’ve only got a dozen,” Rix explained.

 

“Well…” Sara said in a voice of dark humor “...we’ve got the makings of quite the mechanized battalion.”

 

Rix chuckled at this as he turned back to the two-way mirror and said “it’s not surprising that they’re considering using the Geth. We’re in a bad position.”

 

“Mmhmm,” Sara said, keeping her lips sealed. She wasn’t sure how she felt about potentially using the Geth. She was more interested in how the hell they’d ended up aboard the Nexus. And more surprisingly, the Arks. Information discovered in the bay she’d found had revealed that each of the vessels carried its own complement of the synthetics. 

 

Her lack of response had evidently interested Rix however as he asked: “you have any thoughts on this Ryder?”

 

Unwilling to be drawn out on this Sara said “I think that you and Kandros wanted me here for a reason. Care to share?”

 

Rix was clearly considering pressing her on her evasion over the matter of the Geth but then must have decided against it as he said “Kandros wants you fully appraised of what's going on so he can send you back out there soon. He has some missions but he also knows that for your team to work you need to be able to pick your targets.”

 

Sara nodded. She reported to Kandros directly but she was usually allowed to do more or less as she pleased in pursuit of her goals. Her new challenge was how she could repurpose her unit to assist in the new conflict. This, and the personal goal she now had for herself and her unit. To find the traitor Bain Massani and feed him to her Krogan.

 

Massani had been a member of the ghosts from the beginning. He’d always been a withdrawn and cold man but he’d been a valuable soldier. Then he’d betrayed the ghosts to the Kett all in the name of his deranged worldview. Massani saw himself as a hunter and enjoyed nothing more than finding every more dangerous prey. He’d somehow gotten it into his head that he’d only reach his full potential as a hunter if he allowed himself to be exalted.

 

His actions had led not only to the capture of the Ghosts but also that of her brother. And for that, she would someday kill the man. She’d promised herself this. And yes, then she might actually let Curdan eat him if the Krogan was so inclined. Though she felt that Curdan probably had higher standards than that.

 

“I think you’d better let us hunt down any remaining Ascendant that we can find in the cluster. We’ll pump them for information and then make damned sure that the other Kett know what happens if we get our hands on them.” Sara said darkly. Even Rix, a former council specter, shuffled uncomfortably at this. He knew what Sara meant.

 

“Makes sense to me, just be ready to get sent off after any leads we find dig up on the Quarian Ark,” Rix said. Sara nodded at this. Locating the final ark was the top priority for the Initiative at this moment. The last intel they had was that the Paarchero was hiding from some mysterious attackers, widely assumed to be the Kett, and thus couldn’t risk contacting or seeking out the rest of the initiative.

 

She was about to say something when she was distracted by the sound of her own name coming through the speaker in the room. Shooting a startled glance at Rix, who looked just as surprised as her, they both turned to look at the device. A second later the voice of Foster Addison came from the speaker again.

 

_ “...the Pathfinder’s sister would be an ideal choice from a political point of view. Besides, she’s an N6 like Scott.” _ the Director of Colonial Affairs said.

 

_ “She’s an APEX Commander, one of our best, we can’t spare her for this” _ Kandros’ voice answered. The Initiative Militia commander sounded calm but Sara knew that he would be secretly stewing. He couldn’t very well announce the real reason why he couldn’t spare her but they both knew that his reason wouldn’t hold up.

 

_ “I agree with Addison, it would be a public relations victory. And we can’t ignore how important those will be in the coming days.”  _ Tann said. 

 

_ “Director I-” _ Kandros started to say but Kesh spoke up.

 

_ “My Grandfather tells me that Ryder is one of the best soldiers he’s ever seen, I think she’d be ideal for the job,” _ she said. Sara still had no idea what they were talking about but she had the sense that Kesh, who she liked and admired, might have just doomed her to an unknown fate.

 

_ “Unless someone else wants to agree with Kandros then I think we can send for Sara Ryder,”  _ Tann said. No one else chose to speak so a moment later the Director added  _ “...then it’s settled. Sara Ryder will lead the initiative’s first militia training facility to be established on Meridian. Let’s send for her.” _

 

Sara turned a stunned face on Rix who was looking as surprised as a Turian could. She was going to be stuck babysitting new recruits while the Kett were preparing to invade. And while Massani ran free in Heleus? She was about to say something angry when the communicator in her Omni tool beeped. Raising her forearm Sara answered the call to be treated to a view of Kandros’ face. Before he could begin speaking Rix reached out and shut off the room’s speaker, lest an echo give away the fact that they were listening in on the meeting.

 

_ “Commander Ryder, please report to the leadership conference room,” _ Kandros said in a flat tone. Thought it was hard to tell with a Turian Sara thought he was giving her a significant look. He obviously knew that Sara was nearby and he was telling her to sell their conversation.

 

“Yes Sir, on my way,” Sara said before signing off. She would have to wait a few minutes before entering the conference room to make it seem as though she’d come from somewhere else on the station. This meant that she had nothing but time to reflect on what had just happened. Turning to Rix she gave the Turian a helpless look and sighed “god damn it…”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2: Basic Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara Ryder struggles in her new duties as a trainer until a breaking development changes the calculation.

Camp Barro, Meridian

 

“Kandros this is a waste of time and you know it!” the newly minted MAJOR Sara Ryder complained as she paced back and forth behind the desk in her equally new ‘office’.

 

“We’ve been over this Ryder, what do you want me to do about it?” Tiran Kandros asked in a tired voice. The Turian had, in fact, discussed this topic ad nauseum with Sara, first via comm and now in person.

 

“Talk to Tann! Talk to Scott! Demote me! ANYTHING!” Sara growled through gritted teeth. Her fingers were balled into fists as she forced herself to take a deep steadying breath. She’d been stuck in a seemingly endless loop impudent frustration for two weeks now. Ever since she’d been ‘promoted’ to the command of Camp Barro, the newly created basic training center for the expanded Andromeda Initiative militia.

 

She’d been given this ‘honor’ as a result of deliberations by Andromeda Initiative leadership in response to the pending threat of a Kett invasion of Heleus. The decision had been reached to expand the Nexus militia as a security measure. Of course, it had been more of a half measure as the Initiative leadership continued to debate the larger issue.

 

This issue, discovered by Sara herself, was the presence of a large number inert Geth stored in the bowels of the Nexus and each Ark. In addition, a set of instructions had been discovered directing the initiative to ‘make use’ of the Geth should it’s existence ever be threatened. Upon investigation, it had been found that a complex set of process and subroutines had been embedded at the deepest level of the initiative’s core computers that would, supposedly, allow them to control the Geth.

 

This discovery had revealed to the whole of initiative leadership the existence of the mysterious, benefactor. This individual or group had seemingly been behind the Andromeda Initiative from the very beginning having first revealed their presence to Jien Garson during the preparation stages of the journey to Andromeda. Garson had then shared her concerns about this mysterious benefactor to Sara’s father, Alec Ryder, the original human pathfinder. In the course of events Sara’s brother Scott, the new human pathfinder, had learned of the benefactor’s existence and had shared it with Sara.

 

It seemed to Sara that the decision to focus on the expansion of the militia was a way for everyone to avoid having to think about the larger issues. Which would have been fine to her if she hadn’t been selected to head the training efforts. An expanded militia naturally requiring an expanded training program. Quite apart from simply not enjoying the job it also prevented Sara from doing the things she actually needed to do.

 

Sara led the first and only black op’s unit in the Andromeda Initiative. Officially her team was just one of the several APEX units that served as special forces for the Initiative. In reality, Kandros used her team, known amongst themselves as ‘Ghosts’, to do the sort of jobs that needed to be done away from the public eye. Or they HAD been used for that purpose.

 

Like Sara, the rest of the ghosts had been assigned to Camp Barro to help train the new militia recruits. To Sara, this was a criminal waste of talent. She and her team were the best damned operators in Heleus and they were teaching would be colonists which end of a rifle to point at the bad guy. And now she was venting that frustration on Kandros.

 

“We don’t even have enough weapons and gear for the recruits you’ve already sent me! How do you expect us to keep up with the next batch and the one after that?!” she groused at the Turian. To his credit, Kandros had endured Sara’s whole tirade calmly, not even stirring in his seat.

 

“We know that, and we’re repurposing some of our industrial capacity to small arms production,” the Turian said soothingly.

 

“Stop SOLVING my problems Kandros! I want to get back out there and do what you picked me to do! Remember? You asked me to lead your black ops squad, I didn’t come to you!” Sara snapped in response.

 

“Ryder, you know the situation. You know what dealing with the leadership is like. We WILL get you out of here when we can but for now, we need to let Tann have his way. So can we just do this inspection so I can get going?” Kandros said tiredly as he stood and gestured toward the door.

 

Rolling her eyes Sara jerked her head once before proceeding him out the door. She knew that Kandros wasn’t to blame for her current situation, in fact, he had argued against it. It was unfair of her to be taking her frustrations out on him now, but that didn’t mean she was going to stop. She’d been in a foul mood for a long time and having a member of Nexus leadership to hand was too tempting. She led Kandros out of her office, located in a repurposed shipping container in the center of the camp. Without pausing she set off toward a series of large obstacles that any soldier would recognize. As she went she kept up a running commentary.

 

“I’m going to remind you again that I was only ever infantry and then spec-ops. You’re asking me to effectively develop a standing military doctrine from the ground up. And a doctrine that has to work across multiple species, all of whom have their own ideas,” Sara explained as she led Kandros over to the obstacles.

 

“The Turians shouldn’t be a problem then,” Kandros commented but Sara shook her head.

 

“Almost all of them have military training but it’s in a very different system then say an Asari, Krogan, or Human is going to be able to work in. If they’re going to view themselves as part of the same team, and they have to, I can’t form them into separate units by species. Even if I wanted to we don’t have the resources,” Sara explained.

 

“So how are you solving the problem?” Kandros asked as he followed Sara toward one of the larger prefabricated buildings in the camp.

 

“As of now? I’m not. I’m just focusing heavily on the basics like physical fitness and foundational skills like marksmanship and small unit tactics,” Sara admitted with a shrug as she pulled open a door for them both. Kandros looked thoughtful for a moment before he made a suggestion.

 

“There are several former high ranking military officers on the Natanus, we can get one or two transferred here to help you form a tactical doctrine,” he said.

 

“No…” Sara said with a shake of her head “...I thought about that but, and no offense Kandros, I don’t think Turian methods will work here.”

 

Kandros frowned as he asked, “what do you mean?”

 

“We don’t have the numbers or equipment to begin training a ground force based around shock and attrition tactics. I think we’re better off emulating Alliance or even Asari small unit tactics for now,” Sara said. She shot a glance over at Kandros to see if he’d been annoyed by her comments on Turian tactics. She was surprised to find the Turian smiling.

 

“You see Ryder? You’re developing our new doctrine already,” he said in an amused tone of voice. Sara was spared having to answer by a sudden bellowing shout from inside the building.

 

“No, you Pyjak shit for brains!” Nakmor Curdan roared at a scared looking Salarian. The Krogan had previously been the Ghost’s field medic and was now helping instruct new recruits in the basics of the craft. He had previously been known as Curdan Grode but he had recently been adopted into clan Nakmor by Sara’s friend and mentor Nakmor Drack.

 

“I’m sorry!” the Salarian yelped.

 

“If you cut into an Asari like that you’ll kill them! That is the OPPOSITE of what we are trying to do here,” Curdan bellowed so loudly that it hurt Sara’s ears where she was standing. She could imagine what it would be like for the Salarian.

 

“Sergeant!” Sara called, drawing Curdan’s attention away from the cowering Salarian.

 

“Major,” Curdan said, apparently perfectly calm now. This wasn’t surprising to Sara who had spent a great deal of time around Krogan’s and Curdan in particular. He probably hadn’t even really been that upset with the Salarian, he just preferred to make his points in such a way that they stuck.

 

“General Kandros is here for an inspection,” Sara explained needlessly as she jerked her head toward the Turian. Surveying the scene she saw that Curdan had this group practicing basic first aid on holographic representations of Asari.

 

“Sergeant, making much progress?” Kandros asked as he stepped forward with his hands firmly clasped behind his back. Kandros hadn’t previously had any kind of official rank beyond the vague ‘Commander of the Nexus Militia’. With the planned expansion the decision had been made to formalize the rank structure within the group. As it’s leader it had been felt that the Turian should become the organization’s first general officer. This was also how Sara had ended up with her own promotion.

 

“No…” Curdan said bluntly “...not with these idiots. But I’ll keep trying to hammer some sense into them so they won’t kill as many of our people as the Kett.”

 

“Inspiring Sergeant,” Ryder muttered.

 

“Keep up the good work Sergeant, we’ll need good medics in the future,” Kandros said much more helpfully. He then followed Sara out of the classroom again as Curdan resumed his shouting.

 

Sara then led Kandros past the rifle and pistol ranges, under the charge of a Turian named Drusa. On the whole, Sara was relatively pleased with the aim of her recruits though she wasn’t certain how well it would hold up under the pressure of actual combat. Next came a large open field where Niay Janilas, Sara’s former explosives expert, was drilling several groups of recruits in move and fire tactics. The Asari woman didn’t seem to be any happier with her students that Curdan had.

 

Sara’s comm beeped at this point so she excused herself and retreated a few meters to one side. Kandros was happy to observe the lessons going on so he didn’t object. When she’d found some privacy Sara tapped a few commands into her omni-tool. A moment later a small rectangular view of a Turian woman she thought she recognized popped into life.

 

“This is Ryder,” she said while still trying to place the Turian’s face.

 

“Commander err...I mean...Major Ryder this is Sidera Nyx,” the Turian said in a nervous voice. That was it, Sara recalled meeting the Turian girl on Fen Odam. At the time she’d been part of a group searching for the missing Quarian Ark.

 

“I remember you, now why are you calling me?” Sara asked. She spoke more sternly than she actually felt. She was glad of any distraction but she also needed to impress on this girl that comm discipline was important.

 

“I...uh...I mean WE found them…” Sidera said as though this explained everything.

 

“Who are the ‘we’ and ‘them’ in this equation,” Sara asked.

 

“My team...I mean, the team I’m on we found, I mean..we think we found that missing Ark,” Sidera said in a voice bursting with excitement. For her part all Sara could do was blink at this momentous news. It was almost as if Sid had announced that she’d developed the cure for everything in casual conversation.

 

“Uh...why are you telling me? Don’t you have channels to go through?” Sara forced herself to ask, though excitement was swelling in her chest.

 

“I did, then they got back to me kinda quickly and said to tell you, so...here I am,” Sidera sounded confused about this last part as well she might. Sara had made a minor name for herself, though she was still known mostly as the Pathfinder's sister, she definitely shouldn’t have been the first point of contact on this.

 

“Hang on,” she said as she muted the call and hurried over to Kandros. Without bothering with any kind of preamble she lifted her arm and unmuted the comm saying: “...tell the general everything you just told me.”

 

“The general- oh my…” Sidera squeaked as she saw Kandro’s face “...uh I mean...general Kandros it’s uh-”

 

“Focus up Sid!...” Sara said sharply as she snapped her fingers “...just calm down and tell us again.”

 

When the girl had finished Sara signed off and turned to Kandros to find the Turian looking grave. Turning to face her Kandros said, “well Ryder...maybe you got your wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for hanging in there friends! Sara's adventures will continue but she is behind a few other stories I'm writing. In the meantime I hope you enjoy this chapter and look forward to what's coming next!

**Author's Note:**

> Damn it's good to be back my friends! I've let Sara and her team languish in WIP purgatory for long enough so let's get this ball rolling again! I hope some of you who enjoyed the first series will continue to stick with me through this season of the adventure. And if you're new? Welcome! If you like what you read please consider leaving a comment or some kudos! I LOVE reading your comments and responding to them, discussion helps drive me forward. But most importantly: if you liked what you read...STAB THAT BOOKMARK BUTTON!
> 
> Welcome back to Andromeda friends!


End file.
